I'm Glad You Came
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, Hermione galau menunggu-nunggu kehadiran seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Harry pun berusaha menghiburnya. Sementara itu, Severus pun juga mengalami kegalauan yang sama untuk alasan yang berbeda. Pairing SSHG. Ditulis dalam rangka Hari Ulang Tahun penyihir wanita paling mengagumkan di buku Harry Potter. HBD Hermione Granger!


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

**Pairing :** Severus Snape/Hermione Granger (SSHG) dan pairing-pairing lainnya yang nanti akan ditulis sekilas saja di fanfic ini

**Genre** : Romance, Humor, Friendship.

**Timeline : **Sekitar 10 tahun setelah jatuhnya Voldemort, di mana Harry berumur 27 th, Hermione 28 th, dan Severus 47 th.

**A/N :** Dalam rangka ulang tahun Hermione, sebenarnya saya ada ide untuk sekuel Balada Ramuan Cinta Satu Malam yang pernah saya buat untuk ultah Severus Januari lalu. Tapi sayangnya idenya ga maju-maju alias stuck. Bahkan untuk menulis fanfic ini pun juga saya merasa sulit memeras idenya. Karena itulah saya pecah menjadi 2 chapter. Chapter kedua _hopefully_ bisa segera diupdate. Untuk chapter 1 ini, saya tertarik ingin mengeksplore hubungan _brotherly_ Harry kepada Hermione. _I hope you'll like it, guys._ ^0^

**I'm Glad You Came**

"Terima kasih sudah datang, _guys_. Selamat malam!" ujar Hermione, senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya yang berbinar. Sambil memeluk hangat satu persatu tamu pestanya yang berpamitan, kedua matanya hampir tak pernah lepas dari ambang pintu, seolah sedang menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang.

"Hei, pesta yang lumayan menyenangkan, Mione. Atau harus kubilang… profesor Granger?" goda seorang pria berambut gelap acak-acakan dan berkacamata bulat. "Tahun pertama mengajar dan kau sudah diijinkan mengadakan pesta di Hogwarts. Pasti kau tahu triknya dari Slughorn ya?"

Hermione tertawa kecil mendengar _joke_ ini. "Terima kasih sudah datang, Harry. Kau yakin mau pulang sekarang?"

"Ah, sebenarnya sih tidak. Tapi kau tahu minggu depan Cho akan ditugaskan ke Moskow dan ada banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan. Salah satunya persiapan mental… bagiku. Misi baru untuk Cho artinya perjalanan ke negara lain dan berpisah berbulan-bulan bagi kami berdua. Kadang aku sebal jika itu terjadi. Tapi mau apa lagi."

"Oh, Harry… aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. Itu… itu menyebalkan." Hermione tersenyum menyesal, seraya melambaikan tangannya ke Katie Bell yang tampaknya akan diantar pulang oleh Terry Bott. "Tapi kurasa kau sudah paham resiko berpacaran dengan sesama Auror."

Harry menanggapi komentar Hermione dengan mengedikkan bahunya, pasrah. Sejak dua tahun terakhir, Harry dan Cho Chang kembali menjalin hubungan khusus. Cinta lama bersemi kembali, istilah kerennya. Mereka berdua berpacaran lagi tak lama setelah Harry putus dengan Ginny Weasley. Ginny memang kekasih Harry yang paling lama, tapi Cho Changlah cinta pertama Harry. Cinta pertama yang ia harapkan bisa menjadi cinta terakhirnya.

Untunglah Harry dan Ginny berpisah baik-baik, dan beberapa bulan kemudian kabarnya Ginny berkencan dengan Draco Malfoy. Kisah bak Romeo dan Juliet ini sempat cukup lama menghiasi halaman utama majalah Witch Weekly. Harry sendiri tampaknya tak begitu mempermasalahkan hubungan Ginny dengan mantan musuh bebuyutannya semasa di Hogwarts dulu. Apapun asalkan Ginny bahagia, pikirnya.

Meski begitu, ia sempat melabrak Draco dan mengancam akan menantangnya duel seandainya pria berambut pirang itu berani mematahkan hati Ginny. Ancaman yang sampai sekarang (untunglah) belum diwujudkan. Beratnya tantangan dan banyaknya halangan yang menghadang hubungan kasih Draco dan Ginny justru membuat pasangan itu semakin hangat dan mesra.

Kabar terakhir yang didengar Hermione, pasangan sejoli itu sedang berlibur bersama di Karibia saat ini. Mereka bahkan mengirimkan hadiah ulang tahun via pos burung hantu dari sana. Hermione mendapatkan sepasang anting-anting kristal dengan ukiran peta Karibia mini dari Ginny. Sedangkan dari Draco, Hermione mendapat hadiah lukisan sebuah pulau tropis yang dikelilingi lautan biru jernih dan langit yang cerah.

"Jangan menyesal begitu, Mione. kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kan aku yang pacaran dengan Cho," ujar Harry, tersenyum jahil. "Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau sudah putus dari Krum sejak tiga tahun lalu. Apa sudah ketemu gantinya?"

Kali ini Hermione mengernyit kesal. Rasanya sudah jutaan kali ia diberondong pertanyaan yang sama dari orang yang berbeda. Bosan bahkan bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya. Jengkel dan muak, mungkin itu kombinasi yang pas.

Hermione sempat berhubungan dengan Victor Krum setelah putus dari Ron. Sayangnya baik dengan Ron atau Victor, hubungan asmara Hermione tidak berjalan mulus.

Dengan Ron, Hermione menemukan pria yang humoris dan selalu bisa menceriakan suasana. Masalahnya adalah, Ron punya harga diri yang tinggi. Ia susah menerima kenyataan bahwa Hermione wanita yang (lebih) cerdas (darinya) dan mandiri. Selain itu Ron yang masih kekanak-kanakan dan sangat dekat dengan ibunya, ingin agar Hermione bisa persis seperti Molly Weasley. Ron ingin Hermione pintar memasak, mengurus rumah, melayani suami, dan melahirkan anak sejumlah satu anggota tim Quidditch. Ron bahkan melarang Hermione berkarir dengan alasan kalau ia sendiri saja sudah bisa membiayai keluarga mereka setelah mereka menikah nanti.

"_Menafkahi keluarga adalah kewajiban pria, Mione. Kau hanya perlu di rumah saja mengurus anak-anak kita nanti. Seperti ibuku," kilah Ron. _

_Jujur, seandainya Ron bisa meyakinkan Hermione dengan pendekatan yang berbeda, mungkin hubungan mereka tidak akan kandas. Itu karena Hermione sebenarnya juga memimpikan keluarga ideal seperti keluarga Weasley. Keluarga besar yang harmonis dengan ia bisa bekerja dari rumah sambil mengasuh anak-anak mereka. Namun kalimat terakhir Ron tadi membuat Hermione ilfil. _

"_Well, Ron… kurasa selama ini aku salah sangka. Kukira kau mencari seorang istri. Bukan seorang ibu. Maaf aku tidak bisa jadi ibumu. Mungkin kita lebih cocok berteman saja." Balas Hermione sambil meninggalkan pria yang sudah jadi kekasihnya sejak lulus dari Hogwarts itu. Hermione tidak pernah menengok ke belakang dan tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya. _

Sekitar setahun kemudian, setelah luka hati Hermione berangsur sembuh, datanglah Victor Krum. Mereka berdua sempat berhubungan khusus ketika Piala Triwizard diadakan di Hogwarts, namun baru benar-benar berpacaran beberapa tahun kemudian. Victor pria yang baik dan _gentlemen_. Dengan tubuhnya yang atletis dan maskulin, ia adalah tipe pria idaman Hermione. Sayangnya… ia juga tipe pria idaman banyak wanita lain.

Berpacaran dengan Victor Krum seolah seperti berpacaran dengan bom yang siap meletus kapan saja. Hermione tidak pernah tenang. Kemana saja mereka pergi, selalu saja ada banyak wanita yang mengekori. Well, dia memang pencemburu. Saking cemburunya, Hermione pernah hampir saja mengutuk salah satu fans nekat Victor dengan kutukan bisul-bisul bau. Namun Victor berhasil mencegahnya.

"_Kalau kau tak mau aku melukai fansmu, sebaiknya kau melakukan sesuatu, Victor!" tuntut Hermione saat itu. "Aku hampir gila melihat fans-fansmu terus-menerus menyodorkan tubuh mereka kepadamu. Meski aku tak tahu apa lagi yang disodorkan mengingat mereka juga tidak terlalu menutup aurat mereka." _

_Jawaban Victor sangat mengejutkan. "Aku tidak bisa menghalangi fans yang ingin menyalurkan fanatismenya, dahling. Fans sangat diperlukan klub. Tanpa fans, klub bukan apa-apa. Dan maksudku di sini secara harfiah. Fans membeli tiket pertandingan, merchandise, kostum bertanding, dan bahkan donasi. Makanya wajar kalau atlet diwajibkan melakukan fan serving kepada groupie." _

_Hermione mendelik tak percaya, selama beberapa menit tak bisa berkata-kata. Namun amarah yang memuncak membuat bibirnya bergerak untuk berucap, "Kau tahu, Victor, itu alasan paling bodoh dan konyol yang pernah kudengar untuk berselingkuh. Terutama kalau kau pikir aku tak tahu kenapa kau sengaja pergi meninggalkan aku dan berlama-lama di kamar mandi setiap kali kita berkencan!" _

"_Err my nee…" _

"_Namaku Hermione! Her-my-oh-knee!" bentak Hermione, tampak lebih berbahaya dari seekor Skrewt Ujung-Meletup. "Sekarang kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri atau kubuat groupie manapun tidak bisa mendapatkan fan serving darimu untuk selama-lamanya."_

_Victor Krum pun lari terbirit-birit sebelum dikebiri. _

"Jadi bagaimana, Mione? Sudah ketemu atau belum?"

Teguran Harry membuat Hermione tersentak dari lamunannya. Sambil melemparkan tatapan kesal, Hermione memilih tidak menghiraukan godaan sahabat baiknya ini. "Entahlah, Harry. Aku malas menjawabnya. Pertanyaanmu ini hanya salah satu dari lingkaran pertanyaan setan."

Membalikkan badannya, Hermione mengamati sekeliling bilik pribadinya di Hogwarts, lokasi pesta ulang tahunnya yang baru selesai beberapa menit lalu. Piring dan gelas kotor ada di mana-mana. Keripik dan makanan ringan lainnya tampak jatuh bertebaran mengotori karpet. Ada cairan kuning lengket menggenang di sudut ruangan—tampaknya ada yang menumpahkan Jus Labu Kuning. Belum lagi confetti, balon-balon, dan hiasan pesta lainnya yang juga perlu dibereskan. Untuk sesaat Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Bilik pribadinya seolah baru saja dihempas badai.

Namun rupanya Hermione tak perlu galau, karena beberapa detik kemudian muncul beberapa peri rumah Hogwarts yang datang untuk membantu. Jumlah mereka tiga dan langsung menyebar ke penjuru ruangan, tanpa perlu diperintah ataupun berbagi tugas, seakan sudah tahu betul apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Piring dan gelas kotor segera berterbangan ke dapur, menumpuk di tepi wastafel, dan mencemplungkan diri begitu air bercampur sabun memenuhi wastafel. Satu peri rumah menjentikkan jarinya untuk membuat sapu dan kain pel bergerak sendiri, secara efektif menyelesaikan problem lantai kotor. Peri lainnya membereskan balon dan hiasan pesta dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah mencengangkan. Dalam beberapa menit saja bilik pribadi Hermione sudah bersih dan rapi seperti sedia kala.

Sebenarnya Hermione lebih suka beres-beres ala Muggle, dengan tangan dan tenaganya sendiri. Tapi setelah seharian mempersiapkan pesta dan menjamu teman-teman yang diundangnya, ia merasa sangat lelah. Bantuan dari peri rumah ini membuat segalanya menjadi mudah. Salah satu fasilitas yang bisa ia nikmati selama bekerja di Hogwarts.

"Tunggu dulu! Tunggu!" pinta Hermione, buru-buru merogoh dompetnya. Namun ketiga peri rumah itu seketika menghilang begitu tugas mereka selesai. "Sial! Lagi-lagi mereka kabur sebelum aku sempat memberi uang tips."

Harry hanya bisa nyengir geli. Rupanya sahabat baiknya itu masih belum menyerah dengan proyek SPEW-nya. Hermione tetap saja keras kepala, ingin menyejahterakan para peri rumah yang jelas-jelas sudah bahagia dengan kondisi mereka sekarang.

"Hermione, kau lari dari pembicaraan," desak Harry, mengingatkan topik yang ditinggalkan Hermione tadi. "Apa maksudmu tadi? Lingkaran pertanyaan setan?"

Sambil membenamkan punggungnya yang pegal di sofa empuk berlengan, Hermione pun menjawab dengan setengah hati, "Kau tahu, serangkaian pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang akan selalu disodorkan untukmu di setiap fase baru kehidupanmu? Saat kau masih bersekolah, kau akan ditanyai kapan akan lulus. Setelah lulus, kau akan ditanya kapan kau akan kerja. Setelah bekerja, kau akan ditanya kapan menikah. Setelah menikah, kau akan ditanya kapan punya anak. Setelah punya anak, kau akan ditanya lagi kapan mau tambah anak. Itu namanya lingkaran pertanyaan setan. Tidak ada habisnya."

Hermione sering kali merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu. Semasa masih bersekolah di Hogwarts, wanita itu akan sangat bersemangat menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang disodorkan kepadanya, namun untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengganggu itu ia enggan menjawabnya. Pada awalnya ia beranggapan orang-orang menanyainya karena memang sekedar ingin tahu atau menaruh perhatian padanya. Tapi setelah sekian lama dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama selalu terulang, ia mulai sebal. Terutama kalau mendapati ekspresi diam-diam puas si penanya jika Hermione tak bisa menjawabnya. _Jerk_.

Harry duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Hermione, ekspresi pengertian terukir di wajahnya. "Untuk sebagian orang, mungkin mereka memang punya niat mengganggumu dengan pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak ada habisnya. Tapi aku bertanya karena aku peduli padamu, Mione. Kau sahabatku. Bahkan kurasa kau lebih seperti saudara perempuan bagiku."

Menatap sepasang mata hijau teduh Harry, Hermione tersenyum manis. "Aku tahu, Harry. Terima kasih."

"Itulah gunanya teman," balas Harry, tersenyum tipis. "Jadi siapa pria itu? Eits… tak usah mengelak. Aku tahu sejak tadi kau mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang. Kau selalu melirik ke arah pintu masuk selama di pesta tadi. Jangan menyangkalnya, Mione."

Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, ekspresinya berubah muram. Harry sampai harus menunggu cukup lama untuk mendapatkan jawaban. "Well… sebenarnya aku memang sedang menunggu seseorang…"

"Seorang pria?" desak Harry, penasaran.

"Ya. Seorang pria."

Hening cukup lama. Harry menunggu Hermione membuka mulutnya lagi. Ia ingin tahu banyak soal siapa pria yang sedang dekat dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa, Harry?"

"Kau tidak akan menceritakan siapa orangnya?"

"Ini… rumit." Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya, tampak berusaha menyembunyikan frustrasinya.

"Rumitnya kenapa? Kau tahu kau bisa selalu cerita apa saja padaku, Mione."

"Karena aku sedang dekat dengan seorang pria yang membingungkan, Harry. Dia jenius dan luar biasa. Setiap kali kami ngobrol, selalu bisa nyambung. Ngobrol tentang Ramuan, Mantra, Transfigurasi, Aritmancy, dan banyak lagi. Kau tahu aku jarang sekali bertemu orang yang nyambung dengan apa yang aku ucapkan? Dia punya wawasan yang luas dan sangat dewasa. Belum lagi, setiap kami berdiskusi, aku selalu bisa merasakan apresiasinya. Dia tidak akan keder duluan karena menganggapku terlalu pintar baginya, atau menganggapku wanita _freak_ yang tergila-gila mempelajari hal baru. Tatapan matanya… seolah dia melihatku, Harry. Maksudku, seperti benar-benar melihatku luar dan dalam, dan menghargai apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

Well, kadang-kadang memang dia menyebalkan. Dia punya lidah tajam dan cara pikir pesimis yang membuatku geregetan. Meski begitu, setiap ucapan sinis yang ia ucapkan justru membuatku tertantang untuk membuktikan kalau dia salah. Dia tidak banyak omong seperti Ron, tapi dia pria yang selalu menepati ucapannya. Dia juga penyendiri dan tidak suka dikeliling banyak orang, tidak seperti Victor. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka membanding-bandingkan, tapi setelah aku mengenalnya lebih dekat, aku yakin dia punya banyak kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki para mantanku, Harry. Yah… meski dia juga punya kekurangan sih…"

Dari apa yang diungkapkan Hermione, Harry bisa menduga kalau pria yang dimaksud adalah seorang Slytherin. Cerdas, sinis, pesimis, dan ambisius. Sifat-sifat Slytherin, benar?

Harry mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa pria yang dimaksud Hermione. Rasanya mustahil mereka bisa berhubungan dekat, mengingat pria ini adalah orang yang sulit dimengerti. Ah, tapi terkadang Hermione pun tak bisa dimengerti. Dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-ratanya, Hermione punya alam pikiran yang sukar dijangkau orang lain. Harry terpaksa mengakuinya.

"Setiap orang pasti punya kelebihan dan kekurangan, Mione. Kita hanya harus tahu bagaimana cara menerima dan menghadapinya," ujar Harry, diam-diam menerapkan teknik menginterogasinya. "Jika kau menginginkan pria yang sempurna, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya."

Hermione menghela nafas. "Yeah. Kurasa kau benar. Dia punya masa lalu yang kelam. Sangat kelam. Masa lalu yang selalu membayanginya hampir seumur hidup. Well, dia dulu pernah membuat kesalahan besar dengan bergabung ke dalam sebuah organisasi hitam. Dia juga punya sahabat masa kecil yang diam-diam dicintainya…"

"Seperti kau dan Ron?" potong Harry.

"Ya. Tidak. Hampir… " Hermione mengusap dahinya. "Yang membedakan adalah dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya dan wanita itu pun tidak membalas perasaannya, sampai akhirnya wanita yang dicintainya itu memilih pria lain. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, pria lain itu adalah pria yang sangat ia benci karena selalu menghina dan mengganggunya selama bertahun-tahun. Kemudian wanita itu meninggal dibunuh bersama suaminya, dan itu membuatnya selalu merasa bersalah seumur hidup. Menanggung beban yang berat dan siksaan fisik maupun mental demi membenarkan kesalahannya itu, meski harus menjalani hidupnya dikelilingi kebencian dan kecurigaan dari orang-orang. Dia pria hebat, Harry."

Kali ini giliran Harry yang mengusap-usap dahinya, pening. Dia sudah tahu siapa pria yang dimaksud Hermione. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria itu. Sedetik kemudian Harry mengerang lirih, ekspresinya terlihat seolah sedang menahan sakit yang tidak tertahankan.

"Tidaaaaaaaak…." Keluhnya panjang dan memilukan.

"Oh, Harry! Kau kenapa?"

"Katakan ini tidak benar, Mione. Katakan kalau dugaanku salah, _please_," pinta Harry memelas. "Kumohon katakan kalau kau tidak sedang PDKT dengan profesor Snape."

"Astaga!" Hermione terbelalak kaget. Di saat yang bersamaan, Harry menatapnya dengan sorot penuh harap. _Katakan tidak. Katakan tidak_.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu? Aku bersumpah sudah berusaha bercerita secara tersirat tadi."

Tanggapan Hermione ini sontak membuat tubuh Harry lemas.

"Karena dari ceritamu tadi, rasanya tidak ada pria yang hidupnya lebih menderita dari Profesor Snape," jawab Harry, kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. "Lagipula kau tidak pandai mengarang cerita, Mione. Ingat saat kita menguntit Draco di Knockturn Alley dan kau mencari tahu apa yang dibelinya di Borgin and Burke's? Ceritamu terlalu jelas ketahuan bohongnya."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Kalau ada hal yang tidak bisa dikuasainya selain meramal, itu adalah membohongi orang. Tak lama kemudian ekspresinya berubah cemas. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Harry? Aku bingung…"

"Well, aku masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja kudengar tadi. Masih berharap salah dengar," balas Harry, mengorek salah satu lubang telinganya dengan jari kelingking. "Kalau boleh kuakui, kabar hubunganmu dengan profesor Snape tidak terlalu menggangguku… jika dibandingkan dengan kabar kalau ibuku adalah cinta pertama profesor Snape."

"Apa artinya kau tidak keberatan kalau aku… kalau aku jadian dengan Severus?" tanya Hermione, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan meremas kedua tangannya.

Harry menatap wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik perempuannya sendiri itu. Secara umur, Hermione memang lebih tua daripada Harry, namun itu tidak mencegah naluri Harry untuk ingin melindunginya. Ia ingin Hermione bahagia. Pada awalnya Harry berharap Ron bisa menjadi pria yang tepat untuk Hermione, namun setelah melihat ketidakcocokan kedua sahabat baiknya itu, Harry pun menyerah. Jika profesor Snape bisa membuat Hermione bahagia, Harry harus berbuat apa lagi selain merelakannya.

"Hermione, malam ini kau genap berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. Kau tak perlu meminta ijin dari siapapun untuk berpacaran dengan… err… profesor Snape." Harry berusaha keras tidak bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. "Well, Snape mungkin pria yang dingin, kaku, kejam, berengsek, licik, menyebalkan, tak tahu di…" Harry berhenti merutuk saat melihat ekspresi jengkel Hermione. Dia pun berdehem sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Maksudku adalah, professor Snape bukan pria berkepribadian menyenangkan yang pernah kukenal di muka bumi ini. Tapi jika kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Mione… aku tidak akan menghalangimu."

Raut lega luar biasa tampak terpancar di wajah cantik Hermione. "Oh, Harry, kau tak tahu betapa senang aku mendengar ini."

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama untukmu," gumam Harry, memaksakan senyuman yang malah terkesan seperti meringis sakit gigi.

Namun ekspresi senang Hermione tidak bertahan lama. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali tampak cemas. "Masalahnya adalah…"

"Masalahnya?" Kedua mata hijau Harry menyipit, berpikir kalau Snape sudah berbuat tidak sopan pada sahabatnya itu. Mungkin _Potion Master_ itu mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakiti hati Hermione, menolak wanita itu mentah-mentah. Kalau memang itu yang terjadi, maka Harry tak akan segan-segan menendang bokong ular berbisa itu keras-keras.

"Masalahnya adalah aku tidak tahu apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, Harry… Aku tidak tahu apakah dia juga suka padaku," keluh Hermione, berdiri dari sofanya dan mulai mondar-mandir. "Memang sih kami pernah beberapa kali berciuman…"

"Merlin…" erang Harry, menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya. "_Please_, Mione. Aku benci cerita _horror_."

Hermione berhenti mondar-mandir untuk melotot marah ke arah Harry. "Severus pencium yang luar biasa, kau tahu. Lidah dan bibirnya bisa membuatku meleleh dan lemas di pelukannya." Harry membuat suara mirip orang mau muntah dari balik kedua tangannya. Hermione memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. "Meski begitu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung soal apa yang dia rasakan kepadaku. Oh, Harry… aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi…"

Diam-diam Harry menarik nafas panjang. Baru kali ini ia melihat sendiri bagaimana seorang Hermione yang selalu dikenalnya sebagai wanita yang penuh percaya diri dan tahu setiap jawaban dari semua permasalahan, kini mengalami kegalauan luar biasa. Bahasa yang sedang nge-trend saat ini : sedang kontroversi hati.

Tapi mengingat siapa obyek pembicaraan mereka ini, Severus Snape, Harry tidak heran kalau siapa pun yang secara tidak beruntung naksir Kepala Asrama Slytherin itu pasti juga akan bingung setengah hidup. Bahkan, Harry pernah berpikir kalau alasan ibunya—Lily Evans, tidak membalas cinta Snape, adalah karena Lily tak mau mengambil resiko untuk berhubungan dengan pria yang rumit dan punya kepribadian yang tak terduga seperti itu. James Potter—ayah Harry, jelas pilihan yang jauh lebih praktis dan mudah. Dengan fisik yang gagah tampan, kepribadian yang memikat, dan juga ahli waris dari salah satu keluarga penyihir berdarah murni terkaya, Severus Snape mustahil bisa menyaingi pesona James Potter.

Meski demikian, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Harry bisa melihat kualitas Severus Snape, dan rongga hatinya selalu terasa sesak dan tercekat jika mengingat betapa besar pengorbanan dan dedikasi Potion Master itu kepada dunia sihir. Di balik semua kepahitan dan kegetiran yang dirasakan Profesor Snape, dia tak berhenti berjuang demi kebaikan banyak orang. Dia menebusnya dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Hampir terbunuh digigit Nagini dan dituduh sebagai pengkhianat perang karena membunuh Albus Dumbledore. Imbalan Orde of Merlin kelas satu pun seakan hanya mainan remeh yang tak setimpal nilainya.

Untunglah, keadaan sudah jauh lebih baik. Tepatnya setelah semua fakta terbongkar ke muka publik. Siapa sangka bukan cuma Voldemort yang punya horcrux dan bisa dihidupkan kembali. Albus Dumbledore pun rupanya jauh-jauh hari sudah mempersiapkan horcruxnya sendiri, dan kembali tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Severus Snape dari vonis hukuman mati. Harry bahkan masih menyimpan halaman depan berita utama Daily Prophet yang membuat kejadian bersejarah itu. Sejak saat itulah, publik mulai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa apa yang terjadi bukanlah seperti apa yang terlihat. Harry ikut bersyukur karenanya.

"Orang mengenal Severus sebagai pria yang dingin dan tidak punya hati," ucap Hermione lirih. "Tapi apa kau bisa bayangkan kenapa pria yang tidak punya hati seperti itu bersedia berkorban sedemikian besarnya demi orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal? Berkorban demi kepentingan banyak orang?"

Harry menggeleng.

Hermione menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan kesedihan. "Itu karena jauh di dalam dirinya, dia punya hati, Harry. Tapi hatinya terluka terlalu dalam, sampai-sampai ia kesulitan membuka diri kepada orang lain. Ia hanya tidak ingin terluka lagi."

Didorong oleh kehangatan yang menyelimuti hatinya, Harry meraih tangan Hermione dan meremasnya lembut. "Kalau ada orang yang bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain, itu adalah kau, Mione. Tak peduli apapun anggapan negatif seseorang, kau selalu bisa membuktikan sebaliknya. Hermione Jane Granger yang kukenal adalah wanita yang punya kepedulian tinggi kepada semua orang, bahkan juga pada binatang dan peri rumah."

Ekspresi sedih Hermione berubah menjadi ekspresi geli. Ia tertawa kecil. "Binatang dan peri rumah?"

"Crookshanks. Kalau kau tidak membelinya, aku yakin Crookshanks akan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya di Magical Menagerie. Orang terkadang takut dengan apa yang tidak mereka mengerti, Mione. Tak ada orang yang mau memelihara makhluk berbulu itu karena wujudnya yang jelek dan temperamennya yang buruk. Tapi kau bisa membuktikan kalau Crookshanks tidak seburuk apa yang terlihat."

"Untuk peri rumah… well, mungkin tidak semuanya berpikiran seperti Dobby, tapi kurasa kau punya kepekaan untuk melihat bagaimana sebaiknya dunia sihir memperlakukan mereka. Menurutku itu luar biasa. Peri rumah selalu disepelekan dan direndahkan, tak peduli betapa kerasnya mereka bekerja melayani majikannya."

Seulas senyum manis terukir di wajah Hermione. "Terima kasih, Harry. Kau sudah membuat kepercayaan diriku kembali."

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, itulah gunanya teman." Harry nyengir. Sebenarnya ia ingin menambahkan, kalau ia tahu Hermione punya ketertarikan kuat kepada subyek yang selalu direndahkan, diacuhkan, dan dibenci orang-orang tanpa mau mengenal mereka lebih dekat. Namun menyamakan Profesor Snape dengan Crookshanks dan peri rumah? Harry takut Hermione akan langsung mengutuknya jadi kodok bulukan.

Menghela nafas panjang, Hermione memberanikan diri melirik jam dinding. Kedua jarumnya menunjukkan kalau sekarang sudah hampir pukul 12 malam. "Kurasa dia tidak akan datang. Harusnya aku tahu itu, tapi aku terlalu berharap…"

"Dia akan datang, Mione. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan tahu apa yang dia lewatkan," ujar Harry, berusaha menghibur. Dalam hatinya, Harry berencana akan mengunjungi Potion Master itu besok pagi jika malam ini dia berani tidak datang. _Greasy git!_

Mungkin nanti Harry akan mengajaknya bicara sopan, antar sesama pria. Bagaimana akhir pembicaraan mereka, Harry tidak tahu. Yang jelas, dia akan menyiapkan beberapa kutukan untuk memberi pelajaran kepada pria yang selalu berpakaian serba hitam itu. Tak peduli Snape lebih mahir duel darinya, Harry tetap ingin menghajarnya.

Selagi sedang seru-serunya membayangkan kutukan apa saja yang akan diluncurkannya kepada Snape, tiba-tiba saja Harry mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Wajah Hermione pun berubah penuh harap, tampak nervous bukan main. Namun kedua matanya kembali berbinar-binar, jelas sedang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan girangnya.

"Kurasa itu dia, Harry. Itu Severus."

Harry membalas senyum Hermione. Well, mungkin lain kali ia akan menemukan alasan lagi untuk mengutuk profesor Snape. Semoga saja tidak dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau harus pergi, Harry!"

"Apa?" Kedua alis Harry terangkat. "Hermione, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian berduaan saja. Bagaimana kalau… bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Tapi kalau kau tetap di sini, sesuatu yang kuharapkan tidak akan bisa terjadi, Harry."

Wajah Harry memerah. Bibirnya membentuk huruf o. "Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin… kalau kau akan… "

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Harry, Hermione malah mendorong tubuh Harry mendekat ke arah perapian. Tanpa basa-basi, wanita itu melemparkan bubuk floo ke dalam api, dan mengucapkan "Grimmauld Place Nomor 12!"

"Oh, baiklah, Mione. Sampai jumpa juga, kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas semua perhatianmu," ucap Harry, memasang ekspresi terluka. Sayangnya tidak mempan.

"Sampai jumpa, Harry. Aku sayang kau. Sampaikan salamku untuk Cho Chang!" balas Hermione, memeluk Harry sebelum mendorongnya lagi ke arah perapian. "Dan terima kasih… untuk segalanya."

Harry hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam kobaran api hijau. Sedetik kemudian pria itu raib dari pandangan dan api berubah warna kembali menjadi seperti semula. Sementara itu ketukan dari arah pintu masih terdengar, meski ketukannya kali ini terkesan ragu-ragu.

Cepat-cepat Hermione merapikan dirinya di depan cermin yang ada di ruang tengah. Rambutnya masih tergerai rapi sampai ke punggung. Make-upnya hampir pudar, maka ia segera memulas lipstick nude pinknya lagi. Semoga ia tidak terlihat buruk. Well, siapa suruh Severus datang terlambat. Seandainya ia datang tepat waktu, mungkin ia akan mendapati Hermione tampil dengan penampilan terbaiknya.

Menghitung sampai hitungan kesepuluh sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Hermione membuka pintu bilik pribadinya. Seperti dugaannya, memang benar tamu yang datang paling terlambat ini adalah pria yang ditunggunya sejak tadi dengan perasaan gelisah. Lega, puas, senang, dan gugup, bercampur aduk mengisi rongga dada Hermione.

"Severus…"

Pria itu masih berpakaian serba hitam dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, namun entah mengapa kali ini dia terlihat begitu mempesona. Malam ini Severus mengenakan kemeja slim fit yang mempertegas postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan langsing, dilapisi dengan jubah resmi berbahan _cashmere _mewah yang memberi kesan elegan, celana panjang yang membungkus sepasang kaki atletisnya, dan sepatu kulit naga yang hitam mengkilap. Hermione menelan ludahnya. _Merlin, Severus tampak… lezat_.

"Ada yang bilang lebih baik terlambat, daripada tidak datang sama sekali." Suara bariton Severus yang khas membuka percakapan. Meski ekspresi wajahnya tampak tak ada perubahan, Hermione bisa melihat sorot yang terpancar di mata hitam Severus lebih lembut dari biasanya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Hermione. _My sweet_."

"Oh, Severus. Aku senang kau datang!" Hermione seketika itu menghambur ke pelukan Severus.

"Dan aku senang, kau berharap aku datang," balas Severus, mengecup lembut dahi Hermione sambil mempererat pelukannya.

**Sepertinya bersambung…**

Note : Review please. Semoga dengan setiap review yang saya terima, chapter 2 juga akan semakin lancar pengerjaannya. Rencananya bakal ada lemonnya nanti. Hehehe


End file.
